


Scorching sun

by dancer_last



Category: Literary Nonsense - E ve (Music video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer_last/pseuds/dancer_last
Summary: Nonsense Bungaku but make it :(
Kudos: 3





	Scorching sun

Sometimes he loses feeling in his fingertips. 

In a world remarkably devoid of warmth it's not an entirely suprising occurrence. 

He wonders, _if there were someone else would it still be so cold?_

He stares at the sun in the sky, knowing that if such a thing reaches him as he stands in it's light then surely it must burn. 

It's still as if he can see his own breath. 

He wonders if blood runs through his body. He wonders if he has a heart left to let it. 

He wrinkles the newspaper in his hands, grasping it desperately. If he pretends hard enough can't the rough paper feel like a warm hand interlocking with his own? 

How long has he been waiting to waste away? How long has he squeezed his own fingertips trying to bring warmth in them? How long has it been since hes felt content with simply existing? 

After wishing so very hard until his hands grew numb and his eyes felt dizzy from holding them shut, there was something else there. 

But he had begged for anyone, _anything_ to help him.

And what had answered was certainly no person.

It lurked in the deepest parts of the world, seeping out and infecting him as he tried to shut it out. 

He tries to say that it can only remain in the dark. 

He stands in the way of the sun even if he imagines himself burning up and melting away.

Leaving it to fester and grow more violent, more _starved._

It takes shape and watches him closer, eye gleaming with such a horrendous desire. 

He searches for somewhere to hide, to escape, but he already knows that no matter how much he wants to leave there is no way out. 

Nothing can save him anymore. 

Everything spins in a way that feels so _wrong_ and _disgusting_ and he shivers at the thought of being known by something so _evil_. His stomach turns and his vision blurs. He can't _breathe_ and he's clawing at the ground trying to get _away_. 

Is there even really a point in trying? He's been cold and alone for so, so long. He'd wished for this with his whole heart hadn't he? The shadow smiles and wipes away the tears rolling down his face. Isn't it easier to just accept it?

He laughs, in agony. His heart has been torn out and his head is splitting open but _at least he isn't alone_.

He can scream his throat raw and _something_ will hear him. At least theres someone to listen. Even if it's painful. Even if its sad. 

He still feels cold. The sun will leave burns on his skin, so he scrubs the tears off his face and steps into the shade. 

At least he's no longer on his own.


End file.
